


Things that I've written yet I never got around to posting them until now

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Gen, If y'all want character discriptions of my OC's feel free to go check my instagram @sakura_fireyopal, Riptide (My OC)(Taylor's Little sister), Taylor Nightingale (Riptide's Big sister), This is just random parts of my AU that I've been writing, help me im dying of smoke because California sucks, i don't like tags yet they seem to make me feel happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Honestly? I get bored during school, so I just think up ways that my OC's would interact with some of my favorite Voltron characters.So this entire thing is just gonna be a bunch of random crap that I've written for my OC's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let y'all know;
> 
> when i'm frustrated, I write things that are out of context
> 
> (I get especially when people just WILL NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE)
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> Here you go:

**She's Alive**

 

“Riptide where are you going..?” Taylor mumbled as she woke up.

Startled, Riptide tried to lie her way out of this situation.

“Oh! I was just gonna go for a w-walk!” She stammered.

“With your backpack that you’re filling with… supplies?”

Riptide knew she couldn’t keep this up forever. So she decided to come clean.

“Look. I think I know why we aren't getting a response from our creature allies. So, I’m going out to find them.” Riptide said mournfully.

“And you’re going alone? I don’t think so.” Taylor said, standing up.

“I’m coming with you. Lioneye isn’t just your mom. She’s mine too. We can look for her _together_.” Taylor said, picking up Riptide’s backpack and handing it to her.

Riptide smiled. Taylor picked up her backpack and put it over her shoulders. “Let’s go.” She said with reassurance.

They had only made it halfway down the hall when they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

“Riptide? Taylor? What are you two doing up?” Lance asked.

Riptide and Taylor turned around to see Lance, Pidge, Ina, and James walking towards them.

“I- uh we were just going to uh..” Riptide stammered.

“We were going to look for our Mom.” Taylor said confidently.

“What? Why would you need to go and look for her? We are already trying to contact your _Creature_ allies!” James responded.

“Because she would know why our creature allies aren’t aren’t responding.”

“ _What?_ ”

Riptide looked at Taylor then back at her friends.

“Sigh. Let me explain. Our mother… is the leader of Creatures.”

“And you think that she’ll be able to get them to respond?” A gruff voice from behind everyone stated.

They all spun around to face Iverson.

At that moment, it was as if someone has threw a firecracker behind Riptide, because she almost shot down the hallway at the speed of light. But before Riptide could run off, Taylor grabbed Riptide by her backpack, causing Riptide to run in place.

Taylor let go of Riptide, and she hid behind Taylor as if she was a young, scared child.

“To answer your question, Yes.” Taylor said with even more confidence.

“Hmm.” Iverson growled.

His eye scanned from James, to Ina, Lance, then to Pidge, to Taylor, and then to Riptide; who was trembling with anxiety.

Taylor nudged Riptide. “Dude! She’s your mom too!” Taylor whispired.

Riptide quickly stood up straight and saluted to Iverson, even though she was shaking like a leaf.

“Yes sir! She is the Leader of the Creatures! If she won’t listen to you humans, she will definitely listen to us!” Riptide said as she started to stop trembling in fear.

“Then take Leif, Griffin, Mclain, and Gunderson with you. You two wouldn’t last a second out there in this desert.” Iverson said. “I’m putting my trust in you to find them and bring them to us.”

Iverson walked off, and Riptide turned to look at Lance, Pidge, James, and Ina.

“I think we can take the Blue lion. We’ll just need some coordinates or something.” Lance said.

“Well, Taylor and I know the way by landmark recognition. Its down in the West Coast.” Riptide said.

“Well in that case, let’s get going. Before everyone wakes up.” James said, grabbing Ina by the hand.

Ina hid the small pink blush that appeared on her cheeks as she ran.

They reached the hanger where the Lions were, and loaded up into the Blue lion.

Lance sat in the driver’s seat, while Pidge, Ina, James, Taylor and Riptide sat on the floor. They took off into the night sky, the only thing visible was the blue trail that the Blue lion gave off as it flew through the night sky.

“So are you sure that you don’t have any coordinates of their location? I mean, it’s midnight! How are you possibly going to see any landmarks in the dark!” James said with frustration.

Ina put her hand on top of James’s. “James, I think they have night vision. Right?” She said turning to Riptide and Taylor.

“Mhm. We both have night vision. It’s what helps us survive at night, and it protects us from ambushes.” Taylor said with a tooth grin.

She looked over at Riptide; who was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, squeezing her backpack for comfort. She was also looking down at her feet.

“Riptide are you okay?” Taylor asked.

Riptide shook her head. “No. What if mom’s not gonna listen to us? I mean we ran off without her consent, and- or worse, what if she’s d-dead?” Riptide said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Taylor wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close. “Shh… don’t worry Riptide.” She said calmly.

“Don’t worry Riptide. We’ll find them and we’ll bring them back to the Garrison! They’ll be safe there, right?” Pidge said.

“Dunno. Maybe.” Taylor said.

“Let’s camp her for the night.” Lance said as he landed the Lion on a canyon top.

Riptide and Taylor fell asleep, cuddling each other for comfort. Lance and Pidge pulled out some emergency firewood that Taylor said they could use.

They sat around the fire and chatted.

“There was no way that we would have been able to do this secretly,” Lance stated. “We’d have to pack so many things! We would have woken up everyone before we even got down the hallway!”

“Yeah..” Ina said with a sigh.

“Something wrong Ina?” James asked.

“Oh! Uh nothing. I’m just thinking about someone.”

“Who is it?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t want to name names…” Ina sighed.

“Then tell us a little about them!” Lance said with excitement.

“Okay. Um… well… he’s… he’s really sweet.” Ina started.

“And.. he likes to be around me, and he… understands me better than anyone I know…”

“And not to mention that he’s.. Handsome. Really handsome.” She said, and she turned away from James to hide her blushing face.

“And… I think i’m sitting next to him.”

James’s face turned bright red. He was speechless. Was she really talking about, _Him_?

Lance and Pidge tried to contain their laughter.

“Wait! What’s his name? We promise we won’t tell anyone!” Lance said; trying to hold back a laugh.

“I-I think his name… is… James…” Ina said, finally turning to face James.

By now, Riptide and Taylor were awake and watching this whole confessions thing unfold.

James and Ina were now looking at each other.

They quickly turned away when they heard Riptide chanting: “KISS! KISS! KISS!”

“Okay, that’s enough. Riptide you need to rest up, I’ll stay up and keep watch, and you guys can rest up as well.” Taylor said.

While Riptide, Pidge and Lance were asleep, Ina noticed that James was sitting near the edge of the canyon, with his legs dangling over the edge.

She decided to go and join him.

“Mind if I join you?” Ina said.

“Oh! Uh.. yeah!” James said nervously.

Ina sat down next to him and looked up at the stars. She let her legs dangle over the edge like James’s, and she looked up at the stars.

“Man. The stars are a lot more prettier out in the desert.” Ina said softly.

James turned and looked at her. “Y-yeah! They’re a lot prettier when you have no light.” He said nervously.

Ina felt something on her hand. She looked over to see that James had placed his hand on top of hers.

A pink blush overcame her face, and she smiled. She then took her hand and interlocked it with his.

James looked over in surprise. His face was bright red, because he was blushing.

“What you said back there…. Was it true? That… you… like me… romantically?” James asked vividly.

“Well… yes.” Ina said, her face blushing even more.

James looked into Ina’s blueish gray eyes. She was so beautiful. And her freckles; they made her even more gorgeous.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

“Can... can I… kiss you?” James said finally; his face as red as a tomato.

“What?” Ina said with surprise. Her face turning bright red.

“Can I kiss you?” James said with a little confidence.

Ina looked at him. “Um sure? If you want to…” she replied nervously.

“Okay.”

“Ready?”

“Y-yeah.”

James leaned towards Ina until her face was just centimeters away from his.

All Ina could feel was the heat of his breath on her face.

James pressed his lips against Ina’s.

All Ina could feel was the warmth of James’s lips. They were so comforting, and warm. James lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. She placed both of her hands on his face to stay stable.

Wow. Ina’s lips were so soft.

They pulled away from the kiss and looked at eachother.

Ina smiled. “Wow..” She said in between breaths.

James stood up, and helped Ina to her feet.

“Let’s go back and sit by the fire. It’s getting cold anyways.” He said intertwining his hand with hers.

They walked back to the campfire and sat down next to each other. Ina laid her head on James’s shoulder. “I think I like you romantically…” Ina said softly.

James picked her on the cheek and she giggled. “I think I do too.” He said, pulling her closer and kissing her on the forehead.

They fell asleep cuddling each other.

The next day, they woke up to Pidge, Lance, and Riptide yelling with joy.

“What’s going on?” Ina proclaimed.

“I think that’s enough guys. Save your joy for after the fight.” Taylor said with a toothy grin.

They got back in the Blue lion and took off.

“Now that it’s daylight, can you see any landmarks that you recognize?” James asked.

“You betya!” Riptide proclaimed happily.

They kept flying past landmarks as Taylor and Riptide kept pointing them out.

“Woah.” Lance said surprisingly. “Are you sure this is the place?”

Riptide ran up to the front of the Lion.

“Oh my god.” She said cuping her mouth with her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw what was once her home.

Everything that was once there, was turned into rubble.

“I-it’s all gone… all of it.” She muttered.

Taylor ran up beside her. “No...no!” She cried.

Lance sent a radio transmission back to the garrison.

“How’s everything going? Were you able to find where the creatures were?” Iverson radioed back.

“Yes…” Lance said slowley. He could hear Keith, Hunk, Allura, and Shiro, along with everyone else in the background.

“What happened?”

“We found it. But something’s not right. I’m sending a photo right now.”

A photo popped up onto the screen back at the Garrison headquarters.

“It’s gone. All of it.”

  


Lance landed the Blue lion and everyone got out.

“What happened?”  asked Lance.

“MOM!” Riptide shouted.

“MOM!” Taylor yelled.

“I don’t know.” Lance said.

“MOM!” Riptide screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran over to Taylor, who hugged a crying Riptide in her arms.

James and Ina had never seen Riptide cry before. She usually hid her emotions from other people. But now, she couldn’t hide it.

That was when a voice cried out from the rubble.

“Riptide? Taylor?” The voice echoed back.

Riptide turned around to see a scuffed up creature standing amidst the rubble, the rubble that was once _their home_.

“Mom? MOM!” Riptide and Taylor both yelled as they raced towards the creature.

Riptide left and found herself being squeezed by the creature. The creature who was her mother. _Lioneye._

Taylor picked both of them up and gave them a huge bear hug.

Tears of joy streamed down their faces.

_Their mother was ALIVE_.


	2. Riptide awkwardly meets the Voltron gang (ahhhhhh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riptide is socially awkward as FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah more Riptide and Taylor shenanigans

**She's in troublllleeeee!!!**

 

 

Sigh. Riptide looked in her bag. Just enough materials, thank god. Those people in weird colorful suits of armor that tried to attack her, good god! Riptide was just glad that she probably wouldn’t ever see them again.

Oh how she was so, so wrong.

The bell to her shop rung as; you guessed it; those people in weird colorful suits of armor entered her shop. All five of them.

“God Dammit.” Riptide whispered under her breath. She pushed her bag of magical materials aside. “How may I help y'all today?” Riptide asked the person in the green armor. Then all turned around to face her.

_Well shit._ Riptide thought to herself as the person in black armor stepped forward.

“We are the paladins of Voltron.” The man in black armor stated firmly. “And we are looking for the person who we caught stealing materials for the mines around here.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Ohhhhh nooooo. _

“Um.. well I don’t know of anyone that steals from those mines, they’re there for everyone.”

“How do you know that?” The person in blue armor questioned.

*Riptide looks over at the camera like she’s on the Office*

“I duno.” She said quietly.

*Cue the  _ Curb your Enthusiasm  _ theme*

“Well then. I guess we’ll just have to interrogate you even more.” The one in red said grimly.

Sweating, Riptide ran into the back room.

“Hey!” The one in red yelled after her.

“Keith, I think you’re overreacting.” The Shiro said.

“But she was the one who stole the stuff from those mines! She’s the one!” Keith fired back.

A big bipedal tiger with mint fur, black stripes and a white under belly; going from under her chin to her neck; walked out of the back room carrying a screaming Riptide to the front counter.

“So. What can I do for the “Paladins of Voltron” today?” The tiger asked.

“Let Lance and I handle thing.” The Pidge said to the others.

The Keith, Shiro, and Hunk, exited the store and waited out front

“Well, my name’s Pidge.” The green one said.

“I noticed. The name’s Taylor. And this here’s Riptide. She’s my little sister.” Taylor said, putting Riptide down.

“So, what can I do for you two today?” Taylor said gruffly.

“Well, we were in the Material Mines and I think Riptide jumped us.” Said Lance.

Taylor turned to look at Riptide; who was on the floor having a panic attack. “She jumped you? Pfft! Ha ha ha ha ha!”

“What’s so funny?” Pidge asked confusingly.

“She doesn't jump people! She was just getting materials for our shop!”

“Oh!” Pidge said. “Sorry for the mix up.”

“Nah it’s fine. You’ll probably see us around here and there!” Taylor hollered.

“Alright. Thank you!” Pidge said waving goodbye as she and Lance exited the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have a fucking wonderful Thanksgiving that's not filled with smoke like here in California

**Author's Note:**

> Also California is on fire and I don't like it


End file.
